Oddity
by Marshmallow Fudge Up
Summary: What happens when you're transferred to the VOCALOID world? Awkward moments, budding relationships and overall insanity ensue. Len x Reader. Dedicated to SapphireBlueEyes7799. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Soupe de Poireaux

**Disclaimer: **

VOCALOID© Yamaha  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi  
I don't own the songs Po Pi Po or I Like You, I Love You

**Dedicated to one of my best friends, SapphireBlueEyes7799. I hope you enjoyed it and are squealing into your pillow right now ;D**

* * *

**Chapter One: Soupe de Poireaux**

You frowned, your _insert eye color_ eyes troubled. Your cheeks darkened from windburn, and your _insert hair color_ locks whipped merrily around your head. It was chilly, which was normal in late February. Quite the contrast to how your day had gone so far.

**':':'**

When you first woke, everything seemed normal. You got dressed, brushed your hair soft, and tended to your teeth. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But then things got odd. When you tried logging onto your YouTube account, it gave an Error: 404. You were planning on listening to some vocaloid songs, but instead that popped up. You spent about twenty-five minutes trying to find a solution, but soon forfeited; you had to go to school.

During Chorus, one of your last Credits to take for the term, the music teacher had an 'intelligent' idea to place you in the center, insisting that you'd be the only one to sing. You didn't understand. The teacher never took interest in you, and rarely showed favoritism. Not to mention, in your opinion you didn't even have that great a voice. Was it some sort of joke that you were left out on?

Later, at lunch, they were serving _Soupe de Poireaux_*, which was a strange green color. Everyone seemed to be eating it, and _enjoying_ it. You watched from the sidelines, feeling like your face was the same shade as the food (if it could be called that).

The last bell had rung, and you were rushing to get home. You couldn't help but overhear a girl a year younger than you complaining to her friend as you opened your locker.

"I'm _so _suing that guy! I mean, how _irresponsible_ and _unprofessional_! That cell phone cost me over _six hundred dollars_! Stupid _drunk_, running over my phone with a _flipping_ road roller! _Ugh_, I could just _punch_ someone and—"

You blinked stupidly, and stopped eavesdropping. This was when you realized something was going on. You felt something nagging in the back of your mind, and you knew there was something you should've recognized.

**':':'**

Back to the present, you continue strolling down the empty street to your home. Once you got to the door, you fumbled with the keys, your fingers numbed by the temperature. You jabbed the metal into the keyhole and turned the lock, pushing open the front door at the same time. Casually you stepped over the threshold and shut the door with your foot. Almost immediately you dropped your heavy bag to the floor, and you lazily shrugged out of your coat.

Like usual, you headed for the kitchen and grabbed a(n) _insert favorite fruit_ for a light afternoon snack. You bit into the fruit, content by the delectable flavor.

You thought for a moment about what to do next while you ate, and decided that since it was Friday, you'd goof around with the MMD* you installed onto your computer.

In your spare time you liked to watch funny MMD videos that were uploaded to YouTube. They were usually hilarious, and you liked sharing them to your friends. You wanted to make some as well, since everyone seemed to enjoy them so much.

Throwing out the remains of your fruit, you went to where your computer was and pressed the button to turn it on. The login screen appeared and you quickly typed in your password. You felt a constant tugging in the back of your mind, but you chose to ignore it as the computer loaded up.

With a jolt of your heart you apprehended that MMD was already up and running by itself. You distinctly remember shutting down the program yesterday night. You also recall having problems with closing it.

Len Kagamine was set to move to the Po Pi Po Dance*, in the middle of running a figure eight. You watched, bewildered. Then some sense came back to you and you tried placing your hands on the keyboard and mouse.

Almost instantly you felt it. You appeared to jump a foot in the air, your arms recoiling like snakes. Your eyes were huge, and your heart was pounding in your chest. Never before have you felt something like…_That_.

It was like you got electrocuted, but it didn't _hurt_. If anything it left a twinge of…what were you feeling? Eagerness? Longing? And…what was that last one? You couldn't understand.

All of the sudden the music stopped blaring and Len stopped moving across the screen. However another song started playing…

"_Ano ne atashi anata no koto..Ano ne atashi anata no koto..Atashi wa anata ga..Su, su, susu, susu, su..Su susu, susu, su, su, su, su, susu, waa.. Gomen, wasure te, matte! Su, su, susu, susu, susu, susu, susu, su..Su..Su..Su..Su..Su, su, susu, susu, susu, su.. Su, suki daisuki, Masuta_!"*

It felt like your face burst into flames. Len had started dancing cutely and was singing to the end of the song 'I Like You, I Love You'*.

You frantically try to stop it, forgetting what just happened literally a minute ago. Again, you felt the same rush as before, accompanied by a white light. Your breath escaped you. You can't see anything but the pure color, and it distantly reminded you of snow. At the forefront of your mind you wanted it to stop. You were _terrified_ that you would never see anyone again, that you'd be stuck forever.

But then a small hand came into your vision, and you reached out with no hesitation—

—dimly you felt a soft grip on your fingers, and then a floating, electrified sensation was all you could concentrate on.

And then it was over. The breath whooshed out of you, and then desperately came back though your lungs. You were inhaling shaky puffs of air. Your hair splayed out across your face, and you were clutching at…the greenest grass you've ever seen. Slowly, your body started to relax, however your mind was racing. What. Just. Happened?

You comprehended that someone was leaning over you, rubbing your cheek gently. Their palm was smooth and soft and small. You glanced up from the ground wearily, only to have your breath taken again. You felt your heart thump _hard_, like a hammer on nails.

Len Kagamine, in the flesh, stared down at you with an easily readable expression: adoration.

"Are you alright, Master?" His voice, just his _voice_—you can only stare in disbelief and amazement. He smiled gently, his aqua eyes glimmering in the daylight. "You're finally here, with _us_. With _me_. I'm so glad, Master." Tears of gratitude collected on his eyelashes, but they did not fall.

You lay there, just _lay_ there, frozen. You can't move. You stare into his small face, outlined by the brilliant blue sky that matched his eyes. Then you can only say one thing. The one thing that makes any sense to you right now, the one thing that was keeping you sane.

"…Len?"

* * *

-Translation: [Soup of Leeks] (not really sure if this is a real food dish but oh well~)

-If you don't know what song this is, here's a link to Len singing and dancing to it: youtube(DOT com)(dash)watch?v=azGSqgENKwI

-If you didn't know MMD stands for Miku Miku Dance. It's a free computer program you can download. I recommend it! And those MMD vids. are _really_ funny! xD

-Translation: [Hey, I, you're the one that I.. Hey, I, you're the one that I.. I, to you.. Li, li, li-li, li-li, li… Li, li, li, li-li, li-li, li… Lii, sigh, sorry, I forgot… Wait! Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. Li, li, li-li, li-li, li. Like, I love you, Master!] & here's a cover of Len singing it: youtube(DOT com)(dash)SLxrf54zQeE

-Rin actually sings it but...IDC!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello there, I'm new to uploading. My name is Mallow. If you spot something wrong spelling, grammatical, and or other please tell me! I'll be happy to fix it. So, tell me what you think! Was it good? I might make a continuation out of this, but I'm not sure yet...

**EDIT: **Oh my gosh, I looked it up on Google Images, and Leek Soup actually exist! How funny! xD

—M_Ar_**S**_hM_**aL**_l_**o**_w _F**u**_D_g**E **_u_P


	2. Chapter 2: Hachune Miku

**Disclaimer: **

VOCALOID© Yamaha  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hachune Miku**

"Len," you repeated his name. "What's going on?" You could hear it in your own voice: panic. You tried to quell it down, but it only tightened its hold on your chest. You didn't even realize you were enunciating flawless Japanese, and your voice was slightly off—smoother, clearer.*

He gave you a look of confusion, a small indent between his eyebrows. Any other time—when you were at _home_, safe and sound and _knowing_ where you were—you would have fawned over his 'shota-ness'. Now, however, was not the case. You quickly pulled yourself up into a sitting position, and then groaned softly. Was that the world swaying back and forth, or was it just you?

You felt a pair of arms—_warm, comfortable_—wrap around your waist, and you blinked. Bad idea. The sudden contrast of light and dark made your head pound like thunder.

"It's okay, _insert first name_, I'll carry you home." And then the ground disappeared. You made an embarrassing squeak of shock, clutching at the closest thing to you. Which happened to be a shota. With messy hair. . . and teasing eye. . . and had a thing for bananas. _Wait_. . .

You couldn't think lucidly, and dimly you comprehended that your vision was going black with unconsciousness. Your body had gone through too much at once, and your brain needed to recuperate.

The last thing you heard was: "They're gonna kill me. . ."

**':':'**

You woke up, your mind still sleep-induced. You already knew what brought you out of sleep: arguing.

"—you do this? You might have ruined master's life!"

"Were you not _satisfied_ with your life before you took _hers_ away?"

"I'm so disappointed in you! What made you think you were justified to do this?"

"_SHE WAS LONLEY!_ _WHY DO YOU THINK SHE SPENT SO MUCH TIME WITH US?!_" Then silence. About thirty seconds later you heard a door slam. Then there were whispered conversations. You sat up against the headboard, your eyes downcast.

It was true. You were lonely. Always _alone_, because no one liked what you liked. You felt your hand clench the soft blanket drawn over your weary body, and felt your eyes narrow. _No_. you weren't going to start bawling your eyes out like a baby. You were over it. You loved who you were: an anime/JP* fanatic. And sure, if you did have friends, you might not have spent as much time on MMD, but you'd still find some way.

You stood up shakily; there was a full length mirror attached to the door you were facing. For the first time you noticed you were wearing a modified sailor girl uniform.

*The collar was black with a(n) _insert favorite color_ strip going down each edge, the same color as your nails, the bow tie and the ribbon in your skirt. The bow tie was put together loosely and it had a lush texture . You had quarter sleeves, and the cuffs were similar in pattern to the collar, with the same line around both. You wore baggy black socks and white sneakers outlined to match your bow. Your skirt was black with a ribbon running through the bottom, and you had black arm warmers that had technology built into them that glowed faintly with your favorite color. You had a(n) _insert favorite color_clef note necklace stung around your neck, and lastly you wore a black headset that matched your arm warmers.

You gaped at your reflection.

_How—how embarrassing! _You've read and seen things about girls getting harassed for wearing such short skirts (not considering the fact that it was all from manga and anime). And let's not forget the devil _wind_! Your face burned at the thought. _Kami, I wish I had some spandex with me!_

_Hold on_. . . "Kami?" you mouthed to yourself. It didn't matter at the moment, because the door you were standing in front of cracked open a smidge. You jumped, freaked out by the noise. You thought it was a closet!

And it _was_. But out came a blur of teal, gray and white. Right. At. Your. Face.

You had a right to scream, honestly you did. It tore from your throat, and you were surprised, because you couldn't even think of reaching that note*—and you fell backwards with a bang, something attaching to your nose.

The door slid open with a snap and rebounded a little. "Bakaito, move!"* "Master!"* "Are you okay?"*

You could feel your irises go cross-eyes studying right below your eyes. It it came with a shock—you wondered idly if you'd ever get used to the weirdness—that you knew that person.

"Miku. . . Hachune?" You stated slowly, but it accidentally came out as a question.

"*Chiiiiii~" the little mascot murmured lowly, staring into your eyes.

"Master, are you okay?" Someone asked, and then the room exploded with a bunch of people talking simultaneously. Your headache came back at full force. You felt at least three pairs of arms lifting you up to perch stiffly on the bed you were asleep on before, and you could finally see them all together, each pair of colorful eyes focused solely on you as they talked.

It was overwhelming—_too much_—you couldn't think, couldn't breathe, everyone got closer when you didn't answer. _Claustrophobic, need space. Need air. Can't think. Can't breathe. Too much. My sanity. Am I insane? Please, _please_ leave me alone right now. Be quiet. Can't can't _can't_! I need to soak this in. It's so hard. I _CAN'T_!_

You snapped.

"Quiet!" Everyone shut up at immediately, eyes wide, but to you they looked insulted. You clutched at your head, shaking a little. You were nervous. "I'm sorry," you say gentler, fingers rubbing your temples. "Just give me some space. I need to calm down." Everyone hesitantly glanced at each other, then at you, and then one by one they filed out. The last one shut the door silently. You didn't peak from your lap.

They were whispering from behind the thin door again.

* * *

-I will explain that soon, in a different chapter

-Japanese Pop. . . Like most Vocaloid music :P

-Inspired mostly by Len's outfit, with some of my own twists

-Will be explained in a different chapter

-Meiko said that

-Teto said that

-Luka said that

-It's a sound suffix, it means 'stare'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've decided to continue this. I wish for more reviews to see if you liked this chapter or not. I am very grateful to those who already did. *Bows*

See ya next time!

—M_Ar_**S**_hM_**aL**_l_**o**_w _F**u**_D_g**E **_u_P


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream Flail

**Disclaimer: **

VOCALOID© Yamaha MMD  
(Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Cream Flail **

It's been about two hours, and you were still slouched there trying to make sense of your situation. You thought it might be a good idea if you reviewed what happened so far, aloud:

"I had a very weird day. _Why_ was that day weird? Well, to start, I didn't get to listen to any vocaloid music because I was getting some stupid 404 thingy on YouTube. Then the chorus teacher was playing favorites solely on me. After, I noticed the cafeteria was serving leek soup, which they've never done before. And then to top it off I overheard a conversation about a road roller. . ." You paused in your mumbling for a second. So _that's_ what was bothering you at the time. The fact that everything was related to vocaloid. You felt sort of stupid for not noticing the obvious, however you continued on with your little summary. "I then somehow got transferred into. . .the vocaloid world. Where. . .where am I exactly?"

You halted in your musings, puzzled in a scared/worried way. Carefully you picked yourself off the disarrayed bed and made your way to the door leading out. . .there. You hesitated in front of it, not knowing the time and more imitating, _who_ was out there. Taking a deep breath of courage, you quietly slid the door open.

The hallway was cast in shadows, and it was eerily quiet. Your feet patted softly against the wooden floor. You were hoping for a sign that pointed to the bathroom. No luck there.

You continued on slowly, your stance stiff. What if someone came out of their room for something? What would you say? How would they react? Just thinking about it made your heart race nervously.

You sped your pace and soon enough came upon a declining staircase. You paused, clutching your hands tightly to stop the nerves from trembling. Should you go down? It almost felt. . .forbidden, which seemed stupid, so you batted down the feeling. You moved your left foot above the first step leading down into the dark.

.

.

.

There you stood, frozen like a statue, on the last step.

_This can't be happening. This really can't be happening. My brain just can't bend this way. Why is it so _real_, when it _can't_ be? _

He was right in front of you, in an unfamiliar outfit—blue pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.*

"Master?"

_No, no. Be quiet. Let me think please. _

You noticed how freakin'_ blue_ his messy locks were. It looked rich in color and really soft and—

"Are you okay, _insert first name_-Sama? Do you want some ice cream?"

That question, so stupid in this situation. You couldn't help it. You laughed in his attractive face. Hard.

He grinned stupidly back, not quiet understanding, but happy you were happy. He gently tipped the huge container he was hugging so you could glimpse inside. Vanilla flavored. Unorgional, but you heard it was his favorite. It was just a rumor though.

"Master? Wanna go eat in the kitchen?" You smiled for the first time since you got here. For some reason, being around the dark-headed male calmed you down. Maybe it was because he was considered the older brother in the 'vocaloid family', or maybe it was just a trait he possessed. Either way, you nodded your head and waited for him to move.

He was still beaming when he grabbed your hand and escorted you along. You trailed after like a puppy or a little child, even though you were _insert age_.

The kitchen was very open and large, and led out to a dining room where there was a huge—repeat _huge—_table. It was only reasonable, with all the official and unofficial vocaloid hanging around.

That made you think for a moment as you sat on a stool next to the counter. Kaito went and got an extra spoon for you.

"Hey. . .Kaito." You started when he returned, taking a seat next to you. He turned to stare at you bashfully. If you didn't know better you'd think that he was overjoyed that you said his name. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, right now we're at the main house, where all the official vocaloid reside. Most of us our holed up in our rooms at the moment, sleeping or something since it's so late. Then there are smaller buildings where the unofficial singers live. We always visit each other though, so it can be a little crowed during the day." Kaito explained, sticking some of the cold treat into his mouth.

"Hmm." You hummed. Interesting. You were always curious where all the vocaloid went in a 'fictional' world. You stopped thinking about it when the word 'fictional' popped up. It gave you a bad feeling thinking that you were in an unreal world.

"Master. . .?" Kaito murmured. You glanced up from staring at your spoon. He appeared to be serious.

"Yeah?"

". . .I'm sorry you're here." You blinked. Surprisingly, you felt a stab of hurt in your chest. He spotted it almost instantly. "Oh NO! That's not what I meant! I mean, I'm so happy you're here—but without your permission!~" He flailed his arms. "Ugh, you must feel so confused right now! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot sometimes! Bakaito! No wonder everyone calls me that! Ugh~"

You watched on, bewilderment all over your face. He ventured on, insulting himself and making random gestures. Finally you gave up on being a bystander and placed a hand on his arm.

"Kaito." He stopped instantly. "Calm down. I get it, okay?" He simultaneously smiled and sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"Okay." He confirmed.

It was then you heard a door opening almost silently behind you.

* * *

-What? You expect them to wear the same clothes all the time? That's gross :x

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back~ Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry Len wasn't in this one. He'll probably be in the next chapter, but who knows? The Reader has to get used to the fact that she's in the VocaWorld. Yeah, that's right. I'm talking about _you_! -.-"

Adding more vocaloid characters is really fun! Who do you guys want to meet next?

* * *

**:~:Replies of ze Reviews:~:**

_destractive chaotic secrets: _Oh my gosh, really? I feel honored to have you read my profile. What's your favorite anime out of the bunch? Thanks for the compliment-TeeHee! xD

_NekoKitty13: _Sorry I didn't reply back to you before, I guess I was too excited ^^". Yes, I made the one-shot into a story! I hope to see your review!

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _Hush you. Suck it up. Wear the frakin' skirt. Jeeze. ;3

—M_Ar_**S**_hM_**aL**_l_**o**_w _F**u**_D_g**E **_u_P


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Goodness, PINK Love!

**Disclaimer: **

VOCALOID© Yamaha MMD  
(Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh Goodness, PINK Love?! **

You tense up, twisting your head quickly to see who it was. And blinked. And blinked again. Because honestly, the way the Japanese style their characters is really bizarre. Who would want to have neon hair and eyes? Actually, don't answer that question. It was just really strange seeing their appearances because you knew it was their _natural_ look.

"Uhh," you slur, feeling dumbfounded. It wasn't every day you saw hair that shade of pink, and so long. Not to mention the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. No really, not kidding; any woman would kill themselves for those curves, and any man fight a battle to the death just to get a little smooch on the cheek from those soft lips. She had one of those 'superstar' auras, where you could be the most mellowed person alive, but then when you meet them you become star struck, because they're that influential.

She glanced up from the book she was reading, cerulean eyes sparkling in the dim light admitting from the window. Yes, she was reading while walking, a talent only some could feat.

"Kaito-Kun? What are you doing up so late? Don't tell me you were hungry again." She rolled her orbs lightly, but then seemed to realize you were sitting next to him.

"Ō,ˈmastər. Hou är yo͞o?"* You stared at her strangely. You had no clue what language she was speaking in.

"What did you just say?" She gave you a look of surprise. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"You can speak Japanese, Master?" Luka questioned, and made sense this time. Well, kinda made sense, not in context.

"Yeah, I was curious about that as well. I just forget to ask," Kaito said, adding his two bits. They both looked at you, waiting for a response.

You, on the other hand, were highly confused. What the heck were they talking about?

"What are you guys saying? I'm speaking in—" Your eyes widened comically, however this was no laughing matter. The air felt frozen as you carefully open your mouth again, and said one thing.

"La~"

You gasped in shock. Your voice—your _voice_—it _changed_. It was no longer like you remember. It was smoother, cleaner, and more melodic. You rubbed your throat, suddenly freaked out. Not only was your voice fixed, but your language had been swapped as well. Just what was going on?

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" You ask yourself in English, but instead it came out as: "Kore wa byonin jodan arushuno wa arimasu ka?"*

Luka and Kaito frowned.

"What are you talking about, _insert first name _–Sama?" You glared at them, abruptly angry.

"What am I talking about? Just listen to me! I don't know Japanese, I don't speak it! My voice has changed too! Just what is going on?" You demanded. The blue and pink haired vocaloids exchanged glances.

"Well. . ." Luka mumbled, before speaking louder. "I believe when you were transferred here, your whole body and knowledge was modified so you would fit in better with us. I think when you go back to your world, it will be reversible, but I'm not sure."

_I believe. I think. That's not a solid answer. _You stopped scowling as you tried processing the information.

"If it makes you feel better, Master, I think you look adorable in your outfit, and your voice is really pretty. I feel grateful that I can understand you and can talk to you right now. I did just get an English voice box, but I'm still a little rusty. Luka-Chan, Ann-Chan, and Al-kun* are all helping me study it better so—" You started to tune out his endless chatter. Luka gazed at him blankly, before placing her attention back on you.

"_insert first name_-Sama, do you wanna have something filling to eat? You must be starving, and ice-cream isn't a good substitute." She stared at the blue-head, seemingly scolding Kaito, who had shut up to listen. He didn't appear bothered by the interruption, or the dig. He must be used to it by now, with all the vocaloid , not all of them polite.*

"Oh," you mumble, and suddenly comprehended that your stomach was about to cave in with hunger. "Yes, please. That would be great." Luka smiled happily at your cooperation, and moved towards a cabinet.

Five minutes later a tuna sandwich was placed in front of you. You poke at it attentively with your finger, and Luka looked at you expectantly. You then recalled that Luka's accessory was the mentioned fish. Oh, joy*! Kaito stared at the plate in disgust before going back to his ice cream, which oddly wasn't melted*.

"Thank you for the food." You clapped your hands once, and then picked up the tuna and bread. You took a bite. Surprisingly, it was neither good nor bad. Somehow the simple dish disappeared within moments. Luka stared at you with an accomplished expression while Kaito, however, seemed horrified.

"You like it!" Luka cried sweetly, a huge look of triumph morphing her features.

"You. . .You inhaled it. Like I would. . .to my ice cream." Kaito stated slowly, blinking. You blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, I was hungry." You defended hotly, maybe a little too loudly. They both started snickering lightly. You pouted.

"Ne, what's going in here? And why wasn't I invited?" A voice asked, a little too flirty in your opinion.

"Ah, Gakupo-Kun. We were just feeding Master." Kaito said brightly, waving the violet-haired male over*.

"Hello there, my sweet _insert first name_-Chan. It's a _pleasure_ to see you so late at night." _Well then. . ._You thought.

"Bakaaaa." You heard Luka grumble. You guessed things were going to be a lot more hectic now that the flirtatious idiot was here*.

* * *

-Translation: Oh, Master, how are you?

-If it's wrong please tell me. (I had to use stupid Google Translate)

-All have English voice boxes

-Oh, I can name a couple. . . =_="

-Can be taken seriously or as sarcasm. Depends on whether you actually like tuna fish c;

-The fudge I know! LOGIC?! O=3O

-I feel like they're the emtimy of bromance. LOL.

-Wanna protest about his character? Before you do watch both Dancing Samurai and then Duke of Madness Venomania (both of which Gaku-Nii sings)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heyy there duuude. What up? Me? Nothin' much. Bein' a marshmallow, is all. Still upset there's no Len? It's not my fault., it's yours. Don't believe me? Too bad. You probably won't see him until the morning. So just chill and enjoy Gakupo and Kaito's sexiness. Wait. . .don't do that! W-Why, you ask? B-Because. . .THEY'RE MINE! RAWRRRR. *Bites your ear gently* Ew, you taste like salt. Anyways. . .o3o

I. Like. Reviews. Thanks. To. Those. That. Have. Ja. Ne.

_~:Heart:~_

* * *

**:~:Replies of ze Reviews:~:**

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _Ya know, you just got complimented by my boyfriend *looks around* (no one cares about what I just said) LOLscore! So yeah. I'M DOIN' THIS FO YOU! (LOLmmdREFERENCE)

_NekoKitty13: _*Glomps back*(Ya know, glomps are actually kinda awkward. My friend and I did it and. . .everything moved, and jiggled slightly .-.)Awe, I'm sure you'd be fine without this fanfic, but the compliment is nice. (It warmed my heart when I read it though, lol I'm being stupidly modest. IDC though, so. . .) I know how ya feel, I haven't seen many 'insert' stories for vocaloid, shocking enough. I decided to make one myself with the purpose to make my friend Sapph happy and others too. So. . .sorry about this being so long, and thanks so much for the review! You're awesome! :D

—M_Ar_**S**_hM_**aL**_l_**o**_w _F**u**_D_g**E **_u_P


	5. Chapter 5: Chibi? Gotta Love Dat

**Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID© Yamaha MMD  
(Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chibi? Gotta Love Dat**

"—and then I _stabbed_ him!" Kaito recounted, sobbing into his ice cream. He was leaning against Gakupo, who was staring morbidly at you, nodding his head sadly every once in a while. Luka and you stared at them, unimpressed, because Kaito was an melodramatic fool and Gakupo feeds off of his own stupidity.

". . . You do realize that Gakupo-San is fine," You stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly," Luka grumbled under her breath, arms crossed over her large bust. You chose to ignore her. Kaito stopped suddenly, glancing at you wearily .

"But _still_, those song writers can be so _cruel_ and _sick _and _graphic_." He said, all hush-hush as he glanced around. He obviously didn't want to die in the next PV or MMD coming out.

"Not to mention that disgusting radioactive purple stuff I had to spit up after." Gakupo reminded them and you, shuddering. You gave him a look. He stared back, challenging you, eyes glittering seductively. You rolled your eyes, and broke the gaze. Honestly, you weren't up for his stupid flirting games.

"Hey," you started, "I actually liked the PV for Duke of Madness Venomania. The artist did a good job creating you in it, and the plot for the song was interesting." Every vocaloid in the room, including Luka, perked up after hearing your opinion.

"Really? I'm so glad, my sweet, _sweet_ ~_mmmmm sweet_~ Master. It was a lot of hard work, and I'm filled with joy that you liked it~" Gakupo spouted off smoothly. Kaito merely grinned extra wide while Luka sported a subtle smile. You shook your head and glanced at the clock. 4: 27 in the morning. Ugh, lovely. Now your sleeping pattern was going to be all wacked out.

"Hey guys, I think I'll be going to bed now." You said. Gakupo pouted, and wrapped his arms around you.

"But Master—" He protested. You shoved him off and he landed in Kaito's lap. He looked dazed for a moment, but then turned and buried his head into the older vocaloid's shoulder, sobbing softly. Kaito appeared bizarrely calm at this action, and petted the purple strands gently. Luka was peeved, and you were done for the night.

"Goodnight, guys." You dismissed yourself over Gakupo's pathetic wails. Only the strawberry-haired vocaloid seemed to notice.

"Charge up well, _insert first name_-Sama," You dismissed the odd way she responded, smiling.

The upturn of lips faded into a frown as you stood up and started walking back to what you now dubbed your room, at least for the time being. You started your way up the stairs from before, feeling somewhat drained, when at the top you noticed someone standing there when you turned the corner. Your eyes widened as they caught sight of a glowing silver.

"Wha—What?" You stuttered out, flinching back. Luminous green and blue eyes shone in the dark.

"Onii-san?" They called out sweetly.

"Uh—Uh no. It's _insert first name_. . ." You drew out, blinking once again. Who was it?

"Master? Master!" And then suddenly you had a pair of small arms clinging to you. You glanced down in bewilderment, and then with a start you recognized who it was.

"P—Piko-Chi?" He beamed happily.

"Hai, Onee-Chan! Piko-Chi loves Master-Sama! Can Master-Sama help Piko-Chi find where Gaku-Nii is?" He looked up at you with begging eyes.

"Oh—Uh, he's in the kitchen with Luka-San and Kaito-San," His smile somehow got even brighter.

"Thank you Nee-Chan. Piko-Chi woke up all alone, and he was scared. Gaku-nii usually plugs in with Piko-Chi." He explained, his grin dimming a little.

"What do you mean by 'plug in'?" You asked, curious. His smile lite back up. _Like a light bulb._ You thought to yourself.

"Oh~You don't know? Vocaloids and unofficial vocaloids don't sleep, they charge. The newer versions get it from solar power while the older versions have to get plugged in manually." He demonstrated by grabbing his USB cord. "See Piko-Chi's cord? Piko-Chi usually plugs this in to download stuff or charge."

"I see now," You nodded in comprehension. So that was what Luka meant before. . .

"Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better _insert first_ _name_-Nee-Sama." He said sincerely. You couldn't help but put a hand on top of his silvery white hair and muse it up a little. He stared at you in shock before pride and affection swelled into his small face.

"Thank you," You said quietly. You removed your hand and then spoke louder. "Just be careful going down those stairs," Piko nodded eagerly, and then skipped around you. You watched his curl shaped like a P disappear around the corner.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh. Hi there ^_^ *ducks from flying shoe* Whoa! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost some inspiration, but then got it back at Sapphire's house. Here's how our conversation when:

**Sapphire: **…

**Me: **…

**Sapphire: **…

**Me:** …

**Sapphire: **:I

**Me: **:P

**Sapphire: **You know, you should really work on Oddity…

**Me:** Ik…..=/

**Sapphire: **I've been updating VH faithfully now. IT'S TIME YOU REPAY ME

**Me: **Dx

**Sapphire: **WRIIIIIIITE

**Me: **qq

**Sapphire: **Go.

And so about a week later, this came out. TA DA~!

**Random Fan: **Nobody cares~

(T^T) Whatever. I'm here now. Thanks for the reviews and follows, I love to read 'em!

* * *

**:~:Replies of ze Reviews:~:**

_SapphireBlueEyes7799: _

**Sapphire: **I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR OLDER MEEEEEEEENNNN

**Me: **…You sure?

**Sapphire: **I'M POSITIIIIVE … Ok maybe I'm lying, shh~

**Me: **Mmmmmmmhhhhhmmmmmm~

**Sapphire:** HIYAMA AND TED* ARE ATTRACTIVE, OK. LEAVE ME ALONE.

**Me: **Lol kaaay then.

**Sapphire: **qq

**Me: **xD

**Sapphire: **It's true qq

**Me:** X,D

**Sapphire:** TxT

**Me:** 'S ok. Not really though. But 's ok.

**Sapphire:** *kills self-*

**Me:** NOOOOO I TAKE IT BACK

**Sapphire:** *is dead*

**Me:** *Pokes it with a stick* Frickin' NOT AGAIN D:

Enough said.

_FieryShadows13: _LOL I'm honored you decided to read this :D Len's most definitely gonna be in the next chapter for sure, but at least you got to interact with another shota xD And height is just that: At least you're in charge of when you get to kiss ;3

_La Reine de Macabre: _UPDATING ^^b Lol Kaito was prreeeeeeeeeeetyyyyyy freaked xD

—M_Ar_**S**_hM_**aL**_l_**o**_w _F**u**_D_g**E **_u_P


End file.
